Smoking is attractive to consumers for a variety of reasons. Some individuals smoke for pleasure, some for medicinal purposes, and others to make a personal statement. Whatever the reason, consumers enjoy novel smoking apparatuses that make their smoking experience more enjoyable, convenient, and cost-effective.
Various types of pre-rolled paper smoking tubes are known in the prior art and are devised as a convenient alternative to home rolled papers, whereby a user may fill the pre-rolled paper smoking tubes with vegetable matter additional to the arm of the rolled paper and light at its end for inhalation at the mouthpiece. The majority of these pre-rolled smoking papers are tubular shaped, containing only one arm that a user may fill with vegetable matter. However, what is needed is a multi-armed pre-rolled smoking tube that includes a primary tubular body and a secondary tubular body angularly engaged by an annulet sleeve portion, whereby vegetable matter is additional to all three arms of the multi-armed pre-rolled smoking tube to give greater potency of a draw per inhalation. The multi-armed pre-rolled smoking tube's angularly engaged members maintain an airtight seal at the annulet sleeve portion where the arms of the multi-armed pre-rolled smoking tube conjoin, which allow for a steady draw from all three arms of the multi-armed pre-rolled smoking tube thereby combining three draws into one. The present multi-armed pre-rolled smoking tube has been devised to expedite and enhance a consumer's smoking experience by presenting combustible material such as smoking paper in a pre-rolled, pre-sealed form, whereby an increased volume of vegetable matter may be consumed when added and smoked in the multi-armed pre-rolled smoking tube. Being preformed, the multi-armed pre-rolled smoking tube limits leakage that often occurs along the sealed seam of a home rolled paper, and also negates the skill required to roll a smoking paper. In addition to its functional usage, the novel design of the multi-armed pre-rolled smoking tube allows for a novel type of smoking, whereby individuals may enjoy a trendy option to that of prior art.